Une goutte sur ton visage
by Ana-no-baka
Summary: Amour et Akatsuki sont incompatible, alors pourquoi vouloir franchir cette limite ?


Le premier one-shot que j'ai écrit ^^ bon il a subi une grosse modification depuis et il est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

J'espere que ça vous plaira.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... bla bla bla.

* * *

Une goutte sur ton visage.

Konan marchait sous la pluie le regard vide, ses yeux semblaient éteints par l'absence d'une lueur de vie. Ses cheveux bleutés se collaient contre son visage et, les marques de l'averse sur ses joues remplaçaient les larmes qu'elle ne savait pleurer. Elle venait de prendre connaissance d'une douloureuse nouvelle, mais rien n'aurait pu se lire sur ses traits impassibles, pas même les profonds sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Au fond d'elle, elle étouffait, aucune solution n'apparaissait dans son esprit quelque peu perturbé. Elle ne savait qu'une chose, elle devait voir Pein, son coéquipier. Après une longue marche psychologiquement éprouvante pour la jeune femme elle réussit tout de même à le retrouver, lui et tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Celui-ci regardait fixement devant lui, mais voyait-il vraiment ? Il se concentrait afin de maitriser la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur ces deux membres de l'Akastuki. Il ne détourna même pas les yeux lorsque Konan lui adressa la parole :

- Demain, je pars.  
Seul le silence remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais peu lui importait.  
- Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, si je rentre un jour.  
Un autre douloureux vide dénué de son la transperça, mais déterminée elle continua de lui parler, sachant que malgré l'absence de réponse rien ne l'empêchait d'entendre.  
- Ils veulent m'éloigner de toi.

* * *

_« La voix du véritable chef de l'Akastuki résonnait dans l'antre sombre, où Madara avait l'habitude de donner ses ordres._

_- ... Tu partiras demain pour cette mission._

_Ces mots terminèrent son discours, Konan sentait son cœur s'effondrer mais elle n'en tenait pas compte, elle cherchait juste à afficher un visage neutre et vide._

_- Vous voulez m'éloigner ? Finit-elle tout de même par demander. _

_- Malgré ce visage que tu affiches, je sais que tu éprouves pour Pein des sentiments fort, cependant ils sont gênant et nocifs pour l'organisation que nous sommes._

_- J'ai du mal à comprendre..._

_- Seule la haine est assez forte pour que nous puissions la ressentir, il n'y a pas de place pour le reste, déclara Madara._

_- Mais- tenta-t-elle difficilement pour protester._

_- Tu quitteras cet endroit demain, lança-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique._

_La jeune femme baissa la tête et resta silencieuse avant de s'éclipser. »_

* * *

Ce souvenir remonta à l'esprit de Konan, c'était à cause de ça qu'elle était maintenant face à son coéquipier immobile.

- Je pensais qu'en t'annonçant cela, j'aurais un peu de reconnaissance de ta part mais je me suis trompé... prononça-t-elle avec un peu de mal. Même tes yeux ne se sont pas tournés vers moi. Tu ne ressens vraiment rien n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant moi, je t'ai- Non en réalité je dois te détester.  
Sur ces mots plus terribles qu'elle ne le pensait, elle composa des mudras et se transforma en de multiples feuilles de papier qui s'envolèrent sous la pluie. Pein bougea enfin, il saisit une des feuilles, se rendant compte que c'était la fleur qui ornait ses cheveux qu'il avait entre les mains. Dans sa poitrine le rythme s'accéléra, il le sentait malgré lui, malgré le fait qu'il soit un des membres les plus importants de l'Akastuki, il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça. Alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal, sans pouvoir en vouloir à Konan ? Elle venait de partir, elle l'avait quitté à l'instant sous ses yeux trop immobiles et, il savait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

* * *

Les jours...

Les semaines...

Les mois...

Tout ceci défila lentement pour la kunoichi à présent seule lors de sa mission, six mois loin de celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait abandonné sans lutter. Aujourd'hui comme les autres jours elle combattait un ninja qui se trouvait sur la liste qu'on lui avait donné pour l'éloigner. Mais les noms inscrits correspondaient à des ninjas tous plus redoutables les uns que les autres. Jusqu'à présent, et ne sachant pas trop comment, elle avait réussi à toujours s'en sortir, toujours... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cet adversaire était différent des autres, beaucoup plus fort, il l'avait blessé et le sang coulait de ses plaies tachant son manteau noir à nuages rouges.

« Pourquoi, ne lui ai-je dit que ses horribles paroles ' je dois te détester ' alors qu'au fond de moi, je ne sais que l'aimer. Si je quitte se monde sans avoir pu lui dire, ma vie n'aura eu aucun intérêt à être vécue. »

Ce fut une des dernières pensées qui traversèrent son esprit avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol inconsciente.

* * *

Reprenant possession de ses sens elle sentit une goutte de pluie s'abattre sur sa joue, une, puis deux et une infinité d'autres. Difficilement elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son adversaire gisant par terre et le corps ensanglanté, mort. Puis son regard se posa sur un second ninja, débout, il avait les pieds à la hauteur de Konan. Elle remarqua que des nuages étaient brodés sur sa veste, semblable à la sienne. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le visage de ce membre de l'Akatsuki, ce fut lui qui se baissa, Pein. Il lui souleva doucement la tête d'une main alors que de l'autre il accrocha la fleur de papier qu'il avait si précieusement gardé.

- J'ai eu du mal à te trouver, déclara-t-il tandis que la pluie semblait se calmer.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle faiblement, je n'ai pas su te dire-

La prenant dans ses bras, il lui recommanda de ne plus parler. Cependant la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir rattraper son erreur passé.

- Je ne te déteste pas...

Pein, comme unique réponse, approcha son visage du sien pour embrasser tendrement la kunoichi. Puis Konan releva la tête et une ultime goutte de pluie vint délicatement à la rencontre de son visage...


End file.
